Weapon XX
by Reven of Darkness
Summary: A/U Naruto's journey in life started in a facility since he could remember. With the X Gene giving him powers, the Kyūbi and now known as Kuzuri he will make those responsible pay. No pairings as of yet. Possible sequel in the future. Three OCs.


Weapon XX

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto or X-Men.**

A/N: Well this is the new story I have had in my head for a while now and I think I have an idea where it is going so I have decided to type it up now. Also at the end of the Chapter for those who do not know what the Weapon Plus programs are or who think that Weapon X was the letter X I will explain. Let's start the story then.

"Yo" Speaking

_"Yo" Thought_

**"Yo" Demon Speaking**

_**"Yo" Demon Though**_

* * *

><p>Origins<p>

Subject 15480 – Deceased. Subject failed the graft procedure.

Subject 15481 – Deceased. Subject tried to escape the graft procedure and was killed.

Subject 15482 – Deceased. Subject's cell structure broke down due to the cloning procedure.

Danzo was getting frustrated at what he was seeing in front of him. This is what he had been seeing for years since he had found this place and had started it up again. Danzo was an old frail man. He had black shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged and has an x-shaped scar on his chin. He wore a white shirt, with a brown robe over top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged, and covered with three big golden braces.

It all started when he had found information in a few records located in the archives on something called "Weapon Plus". Delving deeper into the records he found more and more information that he had decided to see if he could find one of these ancient facilities and create Weapons and use them in his takeover of Konoha.

Finding a Facility was easy because as luck would have it one was hidden in The Valley of The End underground. After that though the process was slow, so slow in fact that Danzo wondered if they ever got off the ground with it. The first problem was finding test subjects that would be suitable and no one would miss if they disappeared. For Danzo this led him to the orphans not just in Konoha but across all of the Land. However this posed more problems than it solved. No matter what procedure the scientists used every test subject they used had died.

The scientists had got around this because of notes discovered in the facility from Orochimaru about a cloning process that cloned the person perfectly, in theory. Nine out of ten clones survived at first but now it was only six out of every ten clones. Then another factor came into play as the facility had somehow stored DNA to force the X-Gene to manifest in anyone that it bonded with when it was supposed to manifest. The DNA implanted in the clones after the process increased the cellular brake down, due to them being clones and not actual born humans, but implementing it during the cloning process helped produce Mutants for the first time in a long time.

Then came the factor of trying to make them as indestructible as previous Weapons were and that is when he looked at Weapon X also known as Wolverine. The adamantium was a wonderful material except for the fact that implanted into a cloned child made for the test that would expire in a few days, due to them accelerating the body and skeleton's growth to an adult in days showed that a clone would never reach its physical peak. One of the scientists mentioned something in the old days that was called nanobots that would, when programed, allow the adamantium to grow with the body until the body reached its peak then they would shut off. But they never had a subject to survive the process to test it out and the test clone procedure could only be created once.

"Damn it, why are they all dying?" Danzo shouted as he tossed one of the tables across the room in a rage. "What are we missing? What are we not seeing in the equation?"

"Sir?"

Danzo just sighed as the head scientist stood in the door way when the computer made a sound. "What is this?"

"That is what I have come to tell you. We have a success."

"A….success?" Danzo could hardly believe it when he heard it until he saw it on the screen.

Subject 15493 – Success. Graft procedure complete.

"The new strain of adamantium is working?" Danzo said with excitement in his voice.

"So far yes sir. The new strain of adamantium is working. The nanobots implanted into both the metal and the bone of the subject are communicating with each other. In time we will find out if it has worked properly."

"Let me see the first of many weapons." Danzo said as he rushed to the graft lab which caused the head scientist to sigh.

"If only it was not him sir."

* * *

><p>Looking at the first product of Weapon XX Danzo could not help but smirk at the fact that he was one step closer to taking over Konoha and becoming Hokage. Subject 15493 was a landmark to this as the head scientist came in with a worried look on his face. "Sir I know this is the first but it might be best to kill this one. He is violent, unpredictable and he broke free in his cell and killed three of your Root ANBU without even trying when they tried to feed him."<p>

"Then maybe this is what we need for our clones. Now we need a codename for him." Danzo looked at him before he suddenly said. "I got it."

"Sir?"

"Silver Fang." After tapping a few keys the file was corrected with the codename. Smiling at the file he looked at the machine in worry before he looked at the head scientist as he spoke to him again. "I think there maybe something wrong with the machine please go and check for me."

"Why not send the apprentices?" he said with a look of fear in his eyes. _"Has he found out about what we are planning?"_

"Because I need you to make sure they do not screw up." Danzo said as the head scientist made his way into the graft lab before shutting the door behind him and locking it for safety reasons. As soon as this happened Danzo's face gave a sinister grin as he spoke. "I do not know which of you is trying to sell this process to another nation but I will make sure that no one but Konoha has this." He made his way towards the main console and pulled the release lever.

* * *

><p>Subject 15493, for that is all he knew about himself, at first thought when his eyes opened that every single part of his body hurt like hell. Then he remembered being taken to what the other clones called the death room. He remembered being forced against his will into whatever he was strapped to now and then nothing but the worst amount of pain he had felt, so far in his short life, and would never feel again.<p>

He was tall for anyone at the age of 11, almost 6' and his brown hair grew constantly and so quickly that they scientists had just let it be as it reached to halfway down his back and was that much in a mess most of the time it was sticking out all over the place. His yellow eyes showed what he had been through since his life began. All he was wearing was shorts that the scientists had put on him yesterday ready for this procedure. Pulling against his restraints lightly he found them loosed to which he could manage a weak smile, showing off his elongated canines, at the thought of trying to escape. As he body was raised out of the water he saw his chance and used, what he thought was, his claws to kill someone next to the machine by clawing out his throat.

"The Subject is free! Get Root in here NOW!"

He sat up slowly, his body still recovering, and suddenly looked as his hands. His nails had grown into retractable claws from the age of 7 but now even though they were still retractable enough so that they would still show but do no damage, they were now metal. Getting scared for the first time in his life he gave out an inhuman roar and leapt at a woman and started to rip her to shreds with his new claws. Root ANBU had appeared and started to throw Senbons at him but all this did when he was struck with them was make him more angry as he jumped at one of the Root ANBU and grabbed his head with one hand before snapping his neck.

* * *

><p>"You see Professor those who cross me and my soon to be New Konoha will always die." Danzo turned away from the reflective glass as Silver Fang kept on killing everyone in the Graft lab to look at a small man with very short black hair and cold brown eyes. The lab coat he was wearing looked too big for him that it kept everything about him mostly hidden.<p>

"I can see that, Danzo was it? I can assure you that I will not try to sell any of your secrets or New Konoha's secrets for that matter. I have to say though that this set up is truly," drawing in a long breath through his teeth he gave a look, almost showing pleasure with his eyes, before speaking again "remarkable. My genius here will not be wasted."

"I hope not." Danzo spoke before turning back to the carnage and just smiled. "You will find out why he survived won't you Professor?"

"I assure you Danzo-sama that I will find out why he survived by any means you allow. And upon that discovery your army will grow and so will your chance to become Hokage." He gave him an almost childlike look before speaking again. "And you can call me Professor Brook. Rich Brook. Though you called him Silver Fang, it is ironic that some of the adamantium as covered his fangs as well."

"Yes it is Professor. It is so ironic that I never noticed it till you pointed that fact out to me."

* * *

><p>Time skip 1 year<p>

Danzo was tired as he watched the computer screen for the results on this batch going into the graft procedure. Thanks to Professor Brook they had found out why Silver Fang had survived the procedure. It was his Regenerative Healing Factor or RHF as Brook dubbed it. Ever since then that had tried to force the X Gene to give every clone a RHF however this turned out to fail. The X Gene was different for every clone and it was just a matter of sheer luck if a clone had the RHF that was needed so much. They still tried anyway just in case that one did survive without it. Danzo was especially excited today as well. Today the demon of Konoha, Naruto, was in with this batch. He was only 9 years old but Danzo wanted to see if the Kyūbi's RHF would affect him in this process. If it was successful then he would have the Kyūbi as a powerful weapon after all. If not then the demon brat and the Kyūbi would die. Either way it was a win-win situation for him. The computer suddenly made a noise just like a year ago causing Danzo to smile at what he saw.

Subject 20341 aka Naruto: The Demon – Success. Graft procedure complete.

Danzo stood and made his way to the Graft lab as quickly as he could to see his second weapon. He saw Brook with an excited look on his face. "Danzo I see you know about our success."

"Yes Brook. Who would have thought I would get the Kyūbi as my weapon."

"Yes it is remarkable. His RHF from the Kyūbi was a factor in this but Danzo he…has the X Gene from birth. It was never implanted."

"He is a full blooded mutant? The first in a long time that is for sure." Danzo had a look on his face that turned to joy, if it could show it.

"Yes, he has a second RHF due to his X Gene. But what is remarkable is his powers are that of James Howlett exactly. Just like Silver Fang is basically a copy of Sabertooth." Brook said with excitement.

"Then there is only one codename we can give Naruto. Kuzuri." Danzo smiled as Brook went to the computer system and edited the file which now had the correct codename for them now. "The day Konoha becomes mine is getting closer with each success."

"Danzo I think I am close to doing something remarkable. To be able to clone our weapons with everything that they have now including the Adamantium already part of their skeleton with the nanobots already inside of them. No more grafts, just an endless army of weapons at your disposal."

"Brook if you can pull this off then you really are a genius. How close are you?"

"A few years at the most Danzo I promise you that."

Danzo nodded before he started to walk out. "I need to head back to Konoha otherwise they might suspect something is going on."

* * *

><p>Time skip 4 years<p>

Kuzuri growled lightly as he awoke in the same room as he had for Kami knows how long. His arms where chained above him to the ceiling, suspending him just above the floor so his bare feet was barely touching the ground in the centre of the room. He had thought of ways to try and break out of this damn place but because of a special seal on the floor of the room it kept his strength to a minimum. He was fully trained in his powers and his Chakra that he could take out a squad of Root with ease. He was toned and tall for his age and his blond hair had taken the style of James Howlett thought he did not know that.

"**Naruto c…hear me?"**

Kuzuri tried to look around the room to find where the voice had suddenly come from but saw nothing. _"Great it has finally happened. I have gone insane."_ Kuzuri thought to himself.

"**You are not insane. But you have to trust me. I can help you escape this place though."**

Kuzuri started to get worried but then decided what the hell. _"You say I am not insane yet here I am talking to myself. But fine I will play along, how can you help me? And my name is Kuzuri not Naruto."_

"**Your birth name is Naruto, Kuzuri is your codename. Now listen to me, I am the Kyūbi the same one that the Fourth Hokage was meant to have defeated but no one can defeat a being like the tailed beasts. Instead he sealed me inside a new born baby which just so happened to be you."**

"_So I have a demonic presence in me is what you are saying? Yep I am crazy."_

"**I JUST SAID YOU ARE NOT INSANE!" **The Kyūbi shook his head before thinking, _**"Damn brat is stupid."**_

"_Ok I am not crazy. What is this plan then?"_

"**Now listen to me, in a few days I will have saved up enough Chakra to disable the seal on the floor again. I have been doing it for a while now so it will not alert anyone till it is too late. When I do this your strength will start to return but we will only have seven minutes before the seal reactivates. In that time you need to break the chains and get out of the room. Do you understand?"**

"_I understand. As soon as I get my chance to escape then take it."_

"**Good. I will tell you when I am ready to start this plan. Until then try not to bring attention to yourself at all."**

"_I really am nuts but what have I got to lose? I may as well go for it. A few more days and I could be out of here for good. I guess this is what they call hope? It is a nice feeling." _Kuzuri thought before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Well that is Chapter 1 done for Weapon XX. I hope you all enjoyed it.<p>

A/N: A little bit of background on the Weapon Plus programs and I hope this will explain it all and shed some light, (I know all the hardcore Marvel fans will know this. At least I hope they do.):

**Weapon 0:** Project: Rebirth began as a collaboration between the American, British and German eugenicists led by Doctors Reinstein and Koch. When World War II began, Koch took over the German program, and Josef Reinstein (Erskine) moved to the American program.

**Weapon I (one): ** Project: Rebirth, headed by Professor Abraham Erskine (given Reinstein's name as a cover identity) managed to produce Captain America (Steve Rogers). However, Erskine was murdered moments after Rogers was successfully empowered, the refinements he introduced which made the process successful lost with his death. With his demise, Koch took over the American program.

Two other subjects, Clinton McIntyre, a.k.a. Protocide, a failed experiment who was placed in suspended animation and was revived in the modern era by AIM, and the first mutant experiment designated Queen seem to have occurred prior to the Super Soldier Serum being tested on Steve Rogers.

Early attempts to recreate the formula resulted in African American super soldiers (most prominently Isaiah Bradley). Three hundred African-American soldiers were taken from Camp Cathcart and subjected to potentially fatal experiments at an undisclosed location, as seen in Truth: Red, White & Black in an attempt to recreate the Super Soldier formula. Only five men survived the original trials; hundreds of test subjects left behind at Camp Cathcart and the camp's commander were executed by US soldiers in the name of secrecy, the families of the three hundred were told that they had died in battle. Isaiah Bradley was the lone survivor.

Although there were many later attempts to recreate or reverse-engineer Project: Rebirth's Super-Soldier Serum, none are known to have been involved with Weapon Plus except for the attempt that resulted in the creation of Isaiah Bradley's son Josiah X. Weapon Plus considers Captain America as its most successful creation, despite the fact that Rogers has been at odds with the United States government a number of times. It should be noted that Project: Rebirth was retroactively made a part of the Weapon Plus after WWII when Weapon Plus was actually formed.

**Weapon II - IV (Two - Four): **Weapons II - IV experimented on animals. It has been implied by Grant Morrison that these animal weapons were the animal cyborgs in the comic We3 which is being made into a film with the director of Kung Fu Panda, John Stevenson, directing of the film.

**Weapons V and VI (Five and six):** Weapons V and VI employed various ethnic minorities as test subjects.

**Weapon VII (Seven):** Weapon VII, aka Project: Homegrown, experimented on human soldiers during the Vietnam War. Some of the known participants who died in Project: Homegrown included Andrew Perlmutter, Michael Labash, John Walsh, James MacPherson and fourteen other unknown recruits. The only known successful subject of Project: Homegrown was Nuke, who had armored implants under his epidermis and was addicted to powerful narcotics. Logan, who would later become Weapon X Wolverine, kidnapped Nuke as a child, and oversaw his conditioning.

Weapon VII also experimented with adamantium bonding, which helped create Cyber.

The United Kingdom also had its own version of Project: Homegrown, aka the Black Budget, which managed to create the team known as the Super Soldiers: Dauntless, Gog, Dreadnaught, Revenge, Victory, Invincible, Challenger, and some unnamed super-soldiers.

The Mercy Corporation, an off-shoot of S.H.I.E.L.D. that worked on super-soldiers and eventually broke off, also had its own unit of super-soldiers, using a serum similar to previous derivatives of the Super-Soldier Serum from Weapon I. Their agents included Jack Reno, Keel, Kyle, Agent Villarosa, Agent Davis and Agent Milo.

**Weapon VIII and IX (Eight and nine):** Weapons VIII and IX experimented on criminals and psychopaths.

**Weapon X (Ten):** The Weapon X Program experimented on mutants, most notably Wolverine. Later, however, the Weapon X Program branched off into other fields, employing and/or experimenting on a number of test subjects such as Deadpool and Sabertooth. Eventually the program was shut down and became a part of the Canadian government known as Department K.

**Weapon IX (Eleven):** No character under the official title of Weapon XI has been revealed. Deadpool from X-Men Origins: Wolverine who was called Weapon XI is not Weapon XI.

**Weapon XII (Twelve):** Weapon Plus created Weapon XII, aka Huntsman, real name Zona Cluster 6, at the England-based facilities of The World. He was the first living weapon created employing artificial evolution and nanosentinel technology. Weapon XII was "accidentally" unleashed on the Channel Tunnel and fought X-Corporation members Cannonball, M, Darkstar, Rictor, Siryn and Multiple Man. Weapon XII was eliminated by Fantomex with the aid of Jean Grey and Professor X, but at the cost of Darkstar's life. Huntsman was created to be part of the Super-Sentinels, a mutant-hunting team of superheroes with a base in a Weapon Plus space station. This team, a brainchild of John Sublime, was intended to be a publicity stunt to make the genocide of mutants much more acceptable to the public.

**Weapon XIII (Thirteen):** Weapon XIII, also known as Fantomex, was also created at The World. However, Fantomex rebelled against his creators. As in the case of Weapon XII, Fantomex's powers derive from Nanosentinel technology.

**Weapon XIV (Fourteen):** In New X-Men #154 (May 2004), Grant Morrison's last issue of New X-Men, the telepathic quintuplets called the Stepford Cuckoos were identified as Weapon XIV.

The Stepford Cuckoos' link to Weapon Plus has finally been addressed in the Phoenix: Warsong miniseries, written by Greg Pak, which explores unresolved storylines from Morrison's New X-Men and Pak's Phoenix: Endsong.

**Weapon XV (Fifteen)**: Weapon XV, aka Ultimaton aka James Logan, was designed to be the Super-Sentinels' grand powerhouse. He was killed after Wolverine destroyed the Weapon Plus space station that was designed as the Super-Sentinels HQ.

Ultimaton was recently resurrected in The World and tasked by Fantomex with guarding a hidden chamber which held a child Apocalypse clone created from a blood sample taken from the one previously executed on the Celestial Ship.

**Weapon XVI (Sixteen):** Weapon XVI, aka Allgod, is a "living religion", a virus that "attacks the faith reserves". People infected by Allgod worship the World, and become fanatically devoted slaves to it. Wolverine, Fantomex, and Noh-Varr team up to make the World, which has now become sentient, shut down its weapons production, and Allgod along with it.

So there you all go. To this point in Marvel's History there have been 16 Weapon Plus programs (One of them has never been revealed) and I hope this has cleared things up to anyone who did not know about the truth behind the Weapon Plus's naming system. However I do not know if some of these are accurate. Weapons 2 – 6 are the ones I am having trouble finding out. While one is saying what I have here (Wiki) another is saying Weapon 3 is completely different (Marvel Wiki). So if anyone can find out which is correct I will correct this on here.

Also Professor Rich Brook is based off Jim Moriarty in the new BBC series of Sherlock. Moriarty created a false identity, Rich Brook, to discredit Sherlock Holmes as a fake. Rich Brook being German for Reichen Bach which is a reference to The Reichenbach Falls. In the new series The Reichenbach Falls is the case that made Sherlock famous but in the original story called "The Final Problem" it is the place that both Sherlock and Moriarty fall to their deaths. Sherlock survives the fall but Moriarty does not.

Kuzuri – Wolverine in Japanese.

Until next time

Reven of Darkness


End file.
